The West Wing
The West Wing is the section of Beast's Castle that is meant for the Beast and his eyes alone. The access of all others is forbidden, specifically Belle, of which he gives her a stern warning upon her arrival, presumably to keep her out of trouble. The West Wing is composed of a hallway of haunting statues and broken mirrors leading to a doorway that contains the Beast's room as well as a room for his music conductor, Forte. The Beast's room is in shambles, torn up and taken out by his anger and aggression from years of torture under his curse. The Enchanted Rose and the enchanted mirror reside near the balcony of his room. Description While the castle's cursed, the room is bit ramshacked by the Beast's anger. The furniture inside suggested it was originally used as an office or private study for Adam, including a desk and writing chair. It contained a large portrait of Adam, although after he was transformed into the Beast, the canvas was slashed by the Beast's claws out of anger and shame for what he had become. It also possessed a fireplace, at least in the New Adventures of Disney's Beauty and the Beast, the Marvel Comics midquel serial, and possibly The Enchanted Christmas, and had a glass door leading to a balcony. It's most notable feature, at least during the curse, was a podium used to house the Enchanted Rose. Appearances Beauty and the Beast Belle is told by the Beast to stay out of the West Wing, however her curiosity and obstinacy soon gets the best of her, and she makes her way up an elegant flight of stairs and through a haunting corridor to the West Wing. Belle notices a shredded canvas of a young "Prince Adam", and soon sees the warm glow of the Beast'senchanted rose. Upon her attempt to stroke its soft petals, the Beast becomes aware of her presence and orders her to "Get out!" Belle's fear causes her to flee the castle in anger into the danger of the dark woods. Later, the Beast rescued her, and both have gotten closer. After their signature dance, Belle remarks that she misses her father and doesn't even know what has happened to him after the Beast forced him to leave. The Beast lets her into the West Wing and shows her the Enchanted Mirror, explaining that it shows anything the user asks. Belle asks to see her father and the mirror reveals Maurice struggling in a violent windstorm, prompting Belle that she needs to save him. The Beast reluctantly but without hesitation allows her to leave the castle to rescue her father--even if it means she might not return and the spell won't be broken. The Beast roars in despair as he watches her ride off. Hours later after Belle rejects Gaston as his wife, Gaston invades into the Beast's castle to get into the West Wing and start a fight with him. Gaston ended up defeated and Belle learns to love the Beast. All the spells were broken and the West Wing was cleaned up. In the Special Edition, because of the castle, West Wing included, ended up cleaned up by the servants with reinvigorated hope in the song "Human Again", the scene where Belle leaves the castle to find her father added in a glass smashing effect when panning up to the castle in order to imply that Beast, in a fit of despair, ended up wrecking the West Wing to better connect the main film and "Human Again's" events.